Musical Life
by worseman
Summary: Dream. Fate. Destiny. It can be really stressful and headache for the most children of many Fairy Tale's Character to follow their parent's footstep. While they have their own problem, there was a boy who had his talent to play instruments and sings perfectly. Journey with the boy to see his life while playing music and singing. (I'm really sucked at Summary)
1. Another Day of Sun (Prologue)

**Hey, Reader. This is Worseman here and I'm here to bring you to my new fanfiction. If you wondering why am I, a male fanfiction writer, writing this girl show fanfiction beside my superhero fanfiction. This is not because of the doll. It's because an animation that I liked the most. I think everyone in the whole world always watches girl or boy cartoon shows and it does not bother them, I think. I also had a gut feeling to know some of you hidden among the reader are boys because come on, guys, you always watch girl cartoon shows like My Little Pony or W.I.T.C.H, do you? What about you read some girl fanfiction, boys. Come on.**

 **Anyway, this chapter does not focus on any EAH character until the following chapter but my OC who is not related to any fairy tale's character. However, some future chapter will be in First or Third Person of View. This story is inspired by some musical movie such as La La Land, High School Musical which is very long that I cannot remember, Les Miserables, Mamma Mia!, Hairspray, or upcoming movie which already came out, The Greatest Showman.**

 **However, be warned, I'm not very good at writing a song lyric in this story but just imagine this story in your head because I think it can help you. I'm not really sure about this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading this story and i** **f you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story. Also, help me with my sory's title because I had a hard time to came up with a title of this story.**

 **Plus, I don't own any EAH character except my OC.**

* * *

It was too quiet. Almost too quiet. I'm drinking my coffee to stay awake for a whole day of managing my muse-ic shop including if I had some time to play some instrument. By the way, I'm in a settlement called Village of Book End. By the way, I'm not an adult but an independent and genius teenager. If you're waiting for my reason of why I'm living in this settlement but not at a huge castle school for children of many Fairy Tale's famous characters such as Snow White, Red Riding Hood, The Sleeping Beauty, or Evil Queen. The school was called Ever After High. Two reasons. First was I'm not a child of many fairy tales' character. I'm just a common citizen who does not have my destiny. Second and last was my music shop was not belonging to me but originally belong to my dad and grandfather.

After I drank my coffee and ate my simple breakfast which was a chicken sandwich, I began to clean up my living room because it was filled with my mess. My dustbin was overflowed with crumpled paper, the blank paper on my desk was spilled with Ink and my spell, science, and sorcery, history, muse-ic and art books along with my non-study book were on the table and on the floor. It going to be very long but fortunately, it was still early morning at seven am.

After cleaning up my living room, my room was now neat and tidy. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and headed to my room to wear a clean and fresh clothes because the clothes that I'm wearing was smelly and covered with an ink stain. My hair was messy because I was sleeping in not my bed but a table and my face smelled like my drooling. Every single day, I opened my muse-ic shop to manage my business and it did go so well but except my family's shop's appearance was very old. Some new customer would judge the appearance and left without entering, thinking that the shop would sell old things but the other would enter the shop and enjoyed. I didn't care so much for my shop's outside. I've only cared for my shop's inside appearance and business.

Some customer would always like to enter my shop to buy old and new muse-ic. Huh, a Funny thing that reminded me of something. Few of my customer was actually student and teacher from Ever After High. For example, a teacher of Muse-ic, Pied Piper, came to my shop to buy dubstep muse-ic for his daughter for her birthday before she came to Ever After High in her first year. He and I became a friend when he came into my shop few times even though I was a teenager and he was an adult. He gave me a muse-ic book to me when he saw me playing my instrument in my free time and he was impressed.

As I was looking at my clock which was at nine o'clock, I'm supposed to go down to the first floor to open my shop because I was living in the two-story block shop building. However, I'm thinking to play some music for a while so I did. As I sat on my chair in front of my piano, I took out the muse-ic note paper and memorize for a few seconds before I put it back where it belongs. I breathed in and out as I looked out at the window, looking people walking around to spend their time. I then became concentred on playing a random muse-ic.

 **Another Day of Sun – La La Land Soundtrack** ( watch?v=CWnYIb2lqpo)

[Intro Piano Music]

[Me:]

" _Ba-ba-da-ba da-ba-da-ba_

 _Ba-ba-da-ba da-ba-da-ba_

 _Ba-ba-da-ba_

[Me:]

 _I think about that day_

 _I left him at a Greyhound station_

 _West of Santa Fe_

 _We were seventeen, but he was sweet and it was true_

 _Still I did what I had to do_

' _cause I just knew_

 _Summer: Sunday nights_

 _We'd sink into our seats_

 _Right as they dimmed out all the lights_

 _A Technicolor world made out of music and machine_

 _It called me to be on that screen_

 _And live inside each scene_

[Outside of my shop, First Boy and First Girl began to sing]

 _Without a nickel to my name_

 _Hopped a bus, here I came_

 _Could be brave or just insane_

(First Boy, First Girl and Me:)

 _ **We'll have to see**_

[Me:]

' _cause maybe in that sleepy town_

 _He'll sit one day, the lights are down_

 _He'll see my face and think of how he…._

[First Boy, First Girl, Me and Dancers:]

… _ **. Used to know me**_

[Everyone in the street including me except everyone dances:]

 _ **I'm reaching for the heights**_

 _ **And chasing all the lights that shine**_

 _ **And when they let you do**_

 _ **You'll get up off the ground**_

 _ **'Cause morning rolls around**_

 _ **And it's another day of sun**_

[Young Man:]

 _I hear 'em ev'ry day_

 _The rhythms in the canyons_

 _That'll never fade away_

 _The ballads in the barrooms_

 _Left by those who came before_

 _They say "you gotta want it more"_

 _So I bang on ev'ry door_

[Second Girl:]

 _And even when the answer's "no"_

 _Or when my money's running low_

 _The dusty mic and neon glow_

 _Are all I need_

[Young Man:]

 _And someday as I sing my song_

 _A small-town kid'll come along_

[Second Girl & Young Man:]

 _That'll be the thing to push him on and go go_

[Everyone in the street including me except everyone dances:]

 _ **Climb these hills**_

 _ **I'm reaching for the heights**_

 _ **And chasing all the lights that shine**_

 _ **And when they let you down**_

 _ **You'll get up off the ground**_

 _ **'Cause morning rolls around**_

 _ **And it's another day of sun**_

[Instrumental Break]

[Me:]

 _And when they let you down_

 _The morning rolls around_

[Everyone in the street including me except everyone dances:]

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

 _ **Just another day of sun**_

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

 _ **Another day has just begun**_

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

[As everyone in the street was about to go back to their own business, they sang the last verse:]

 _ **It's another day of sun**_

* * *

After my singing and playing my piano, I went down the stairs at a face pace to reach the first floor. I went to the door and unlocked it while flipping sign 'Closed' over to the other side 'Open'. I came out of my shop and saw a bright sun while stretched himself. It was very bright to shine but I felt refreshed and quite happy about this day. I don't know why but I put it aside because I don't want to find out and liked it stay with that in hidden. An elderly man who was a customer to my shop walked pass by while greeted me, "Good morning, Duncan."

I greeted him back with a smile. "Good morning to you too."

As the elderly man walked away, I smiled again and entered my shop as I'm going to be ready to manage my shop. This day may be going to be boring and hard but I was still feeling refresh. I guess this is just another day of sun.


	2. Thinking Out Loud

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is second chapter of Musical Life.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any EAH character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I'm trying to improve the song that I was writing down. As for a conversation with one specific character that you already know, I'm not sure how to write because the person spoke in riddle and riddlish language. And Big problem is that everyone in EAH world does not use a normal word sometime and I had some problem to write with it.**

 **By the way, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

I drank a sip of a black coffee with a bit of camellia and cream to stay awake. I was not at my home but at a café called Hocus Latte Café. The place was very enjoyable and quiet sometimes because he can enjoy seeing many people talking among themselves about their own topic while drinking their own favorite coffee. The reason why I'm not at my shop was simple. Today was my free time where I can do whatever I want to do. Right now, I was writing down muse-ic notes and lyrics on the pieces of paper for some muse-ic that I want to play. However, I need to take a break from this. As I stop writing and while I drank a sip, I looked out of the window to refresh my mind. However, nothing was interesting, weird, or crazy. All I see was people walking around, talking to each other while walking to their own destinations. I'm really want to think it loud but couldn't.

While I was distracted to look outside, a female voice called me, "Excuse me."

My head turned around to face a female who called me. The girl dressed in her dark violet and black dress. She had a long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back, and parted at the top to a back room for her spiky tiara. To be honest, her dress was a bit too gothic, but I don't want to hurt her feeling. I was about to ask her but she first spoke, "You drop this."

The girl showed my paper out in her hand. I didn't notice that my paper flew off. I guess that my brain was now full of distractions or brain dead. I began to appreciate her for it, "Thank you, miss."

When I took my paper from the girl gently while tried to make an awkward atmosphere between us, I suddenly recognized her but from where. So I asked her with a somehow sensitive word. "Miss, by any chance, are you the daughter of Evil Queen?"

"Yes, but I never know why you're not running away from me. My name is Raven Queen."

"Duncan. Duncan Walter."

We both shook our hands to greet each other politely. It's the way to greet any friendly stranger especially the children of any fairy tale's character. I first spoke, "Well, Raven. I think it's very impolite to run away without seeing the stranger whom they truly are."

"You're very unique but an interesting person, Duncan. Are you the student?"

"No, I'm just a common citizen without destiny."

Raven was shocked to listen to me that I'm not a student at her school. She never saw a teenager who was broke away from school. It was pretty fun to laugh at her shock expression but I think I didn't make a good impression in our conversation with the mention of me. Feeling anxious, I hurriedly packed the paper on the ground into my bag and finished my coffee in one gulp. I stood up while grabbed my guitar bag and was about to walk to the door to leave at a fast pace. However, Raven stopped me by asking, "What do you mean you're not a student."

"I'm homeschooled, Raven," I explained but not enough. I looked at my mirror phone's time and quickly lied, "Sorry, look at the time. I had to go to meet up with my friend. It was very nice to talk with you, Raven. Goodbye."

I began to dash out of the café as fast as a lightning to get away from Raven asking me about me not being the student of Ever After High.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Raven was speechless that Duncan was not a student of Ever After High and he had no destiny. She wanted to know more about him but he ran out of the café. She thoughts that she frightened him to run away but he had his reason to run away. However, she shrugged as she went to buy her coffee to stay awake. She would meet him at some point.

* * *

 **First POV**

 **Enchanted Forest**

After running from Raven, I entered the Enchanted Forest. I'm beginning to huff heavily because of his guitar bag that I was carrying. It was pretty heavy. I sat on the ground and my back lay against the tree to rest. I was fortunate to have a water bottle with me so I took it out from my bag and drank it until half of it. I then took out my old muse-ic sheet paper out and memorize the notes and lyrics. The song in my old sheet paper was going to be a bit difficult to memorize.

I paused my memorizing and my eyes looked up from my paper to scan the area to see someone who was here. After scanning around, there was no one here until there was giggle voice behind him. He moved his body a bit and took a peak to see whose voice was. I then saw a girl and a boy. The boy wore a dark brown, green and tan clothes. He had his brown hair with its head shaven. The girl wore a floral pattern dress. She had her long strawberry blonde hair. I can be told that they were dating because of some obvious thing that they had. Picnic, food and lovely talk. It also told me that from their look, they were a student of Ever After High. As I stop peaking, I reminded myself that it was time for me to play a music. After I have to sneak to somewhere quiet where no one heard his singing.

After finding any suitable location away from their dating, I finally found one. I took out my guitar and tune its sound perfectly. I then strum the string down and practiced the chord for about three minutes. I shut my eyes for a few seconds while breathed in and out slowly until my eyes opened and I stop breathing. I do not care for the couple to find out that I was singing, interrupting their date. I began to play a song.

* * *

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran (x Acoustic Session)**

[Verse]

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how_

 **0**

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_

 **0**

[Chorus]

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 **0**

[Verse]

 _When my hair's all but gone, and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how_

 **0**

[Pre-Chorus]

 _people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _And maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well_ _, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby, now…._

 **0**

[Chorus]

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 **0**

[Interlude]

 _And maybe we found love right where we are_

 **0**

[Interlude while singing:]

 _La la la_

 _la la la_

 _la la la_

 _la la la loud_

 **0**

[Chorus]

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 **0**

[Outro]

 _Then maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we_ are

* * *

After my last strumming, my body relaxed and my mouth curved into a smile. I was looking at the beautiful blue sky. I was thinking out loud about the song that I sang but I could say that the day was better than I thoughts. As I turned to the left, my eyes widened to see the boy and girl before looking at me with a wide-eyed too. I was speechless that they were listening to me singing and it was going to be awkward being silence for how long. Fortunately, the girl broke the silence, cheering excitedly, "That was spell-tacular! Your singing is amazing."

"That's awesome, Dude. How did you do that?" The boy asked.

"Wait, how do you find out that I was singing? I thought I'm alone." I asked in my shock tone as the boy and girl looked each other and laughed nervously.

"Well," The boy was about to explain.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago**

"It was a great picnic, Hunter." The girl said as she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Ashlynn." The boy, Hunter, smiled that the picnic that he and the girl, Ashlynn, have enjoyed.

Hunter and Ashlynn have been dating for a quite long time. They first met together when Hunter tried to save his squirrel pet, Pesky, from getting being shot by an arrow from Sparrow Hood, Son of Robin Hood, and he was mistaken as a hunter chasing his pet down, being knocked by her. They then fell in love and began to date because he retrieved back her ring from Sparrow and took a video of Sparrow and Duchess Swam, Daughter of White Swarm, to shut them up. However, they kept their date a secret as Hunter Huntsman was a Son of Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, Daughter of Cinderella, because they were truly fearful about their relationship affecting their friend.

As Hunter and Ashlynn were walking to their school after their lovely picnic while talking in their lovely conversation, they suddenly heard a voice singing. They would not sure where the voice was coming from. They wanted to ignore it but their curiosity told them to. They followed the voice closely to find a mystery voice singing until they eventually found Duncan singing while playing guitar. They were quite amazed that Duncan's voice singing was perfect along with his playing guitar. They do not want to intervene his singing so they decided to stay and listen his singing.

* * *

 **First POV**

 **Now**

I sighed in annoyance at myself for not hidden enough so that no one would ever find out him singing but could not help to stop his smile. I muttered under my breath, "I guess I'm not good enough to be hidden."

"By the way, are you the new student?" Hunter asked when his mind came about.

I sighed again but I was very worried that it would end up like his conversation with Raven in the café. So I decided to keep my guitar while began my conversation with Hunter and Ashlynn, hoping that it would end up the same. "Don't be very surprised when I'm about to tell you an answer just like I got a talk with a Daughter of Evil Queen."

"You met Raven?" Ashlynn asked me with surprise.

"Yeah, and I can tell your surprise that you two are the student of the same school as Raven, am I right?"

Both Hunter and Ashlynn nodded in a union as I smiled that I found it funny. I don't know how to answer Hunter's question but here I go. "I'm not a new student. I'm just a common citizen who has no relation to any fairy tale and I don't have my destiny."

There was a moment silence. It was a mistake to tell my answer which would affect them like Raven. Until Ashlynn began to speak, "Wait, What? You're not a child of any fairy tale but just a common citizen?"

I was hoping for them to be shocked but theirs was almost there as Raven. I nodded in reply to Ashlynn and Hunter also began to said with a shock, "Wow, I never knew that you were just an ordinary mundane who can sing and play instrument perfectly."

"You could say that, but I know that it was very, in fact, I'm going to say awkward, but I don't know what to say the other word besides awkward. My name is Duncan Walter."

"Hunter Huntsman," Hunter introduced himself

"Ashlynn Ella," Ashlynn introduced herself.

"Huh, the Son of Huntsman dating the Daughter of Cinderella are dating? That quite interesting and adorable. What on earth am I saying 'adorable'?"

Both Hunter and Ashlynn laughed for a bit at my compliment but they felt uneasy that I can tell. I think that they kept their romantic relationship with everyone but I don't want to ruin my friendship with them so I wanted to respect them to keep their secret.

"Duncan, May I ask you to…."

"…Keep your romantic relationship with your boyfriend a secret? Sure, Ashlynn. I would gladly do that."

Ashlynn was relieved and happy at the same time along with Hunter. We began to walk together while having a conversation about anything. What I have learned from the couple was that there were two sides who both were in a conflict in their school. A Royal was the student who wished or must follow their family's footstep to carry their future generation but while a Rebel was the student who does not want to follow their family's footstep and made their own destinies. I found that it was truly frightening to be either side with whoever you want to join but I was fortunate that I didn't go to that school. I also understood that they were forbidden to date because of their destinies and Hunter, a Rebel, was not allowed to date Ashlynn, a Royal. I don't want to ask more question so I put it aside and talk about other.

When we exited out of the enchanted forest, we went to our own separate path when we bid farewell to each other. As I was walking down the street to my shop to relax, I felt good to make friend with another student. My eyes closed for a second and open to see Raven and a recognized person, who was madness, Madeline Hatter, A daughter of Mad Hatter. I'm going to regret this. By the way, how I knew Madeline? Well, I came to her shop for a tea to relax and I regret nothing that her whole shop was in wonderland fun and madness even though I got afraid of her.

"Hey, Duncan. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, I can see that but nice to see you, Maddie."

Maddie giggled madly and so we began to talk together nicely and comfortably. I talked about why am I not a student and I'm a genius and independent boy but that make Maddie and Raven laughed. However, they also told me about the conflict between Rebel and Royal which I already know and I just met Hunter and Ashlynn before I encountered them. Raven told that she and Maddie were Rebel and she was a leader of Rebel who was the first to be refused to sign the Storybook of Legend. Raven has some guts and Maddie told me to come to visit her and her dad anytime. As we finished our conversation, we parted our own separated way and bid farewell to each other.

"Huh, I guess this day is very interesting," I muttered as I smiled and continued to walk to my home to spend his remaining time. I really like to meet more Ever After High student but wished not to join the conflict.

I really hope so.


	3. I'm Ready

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is second chapter of Musical Life.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any EAH character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **It's been very long since I posted the second chapter. I posted two chapters in this story now but I will rewrite this two chapters if you don't like it. I'm still trying to improve the song that I was writing down and I still had some problem to write with it.**

 **This and next chapter does not make sense at all so be warned that you will never understand this story at all and confused at the same time.**

 **By the way, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"I'm going to what now?!"

I was shocked to hear what Pied Piper had just say. Pied and I were in my shop on the first floor but fortunately, my shop didn't open yet. He just said I'm going to Ever After High. I don't believe it. When I'm going to ask again, Pied repeated, "You're going to Ever After High to attend…."

"…. To attend as a new Student to learn to become a future fairy tale character. No offense but no thank you."

"It's rude to interrupt my talking but you're right. However, it's not by your own choices."

Pied asked me to become a student in Ever After High. This day could get any weirder than I suspected. I began to ask another question, "What do you mean, Mister Piper? Why am I become a student in Ever After High?

Pied sighed in not a good sign as I felt guilty for upsetting him but he replied anyway, "Your father made a testament to making an appliance for you to attend Ever After High and gave it to me to give you before he was tragedy passed away. He wished that you would attend the school to make a friend in school even though he knew that you can manage your shop."

"Wait, my dad met you? Why he didn't tell that he had a friend in Ever After High?"

"It's because he knew that you're going to hate to attend as a student to study."

Pied's explanation made sense because my dad knew my behavior and attitude very well and we spend together in a shop along with my grandfather before they passed away. I was only family member left because my mother had passed away by giving my birth and my both dad and grandfather have passed away by in their own way. I have no one to talk with, to be honest. I lived alone for three years to manage my shop but I, fortunately, make a friend with the stranger including Pied. Pied was uncomfortable to continue their conversation but his face gave it away and so I said, "Alright. if my dad wanted me to attend the school, I can't turn your offer down. I will go."

"Splendid, Duncan. I hope Grimm would accept you as a student at his school but you would enjoy in Ever After High."

I sighed again as I began to say, "Let's hope that the 'Headmaster' accept me."

"Fair enough, Duncan. By the way, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

As Pied left before he helped me to open shop that I thanked him, I had a lot of thoughts to think if I'm going to like Ever After High, it might be good but at the same time, it would be worst as a student where I don't have my time to manage my shop. I liked my shop to see every customer who was either friendly, stubborn, gothic, evil, prince, princess, or others because I'm not a child of any fairy tale's character and I don't have my own destiny. My whole life seems normal all the time but then everything changed since I met Ever After High's student, I think. I'm not sure about this.

"Umm, Sir?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the customer but there was no customer. I looked left and right and there was no one here. I felt like a ghost haunting my shop to scared my customer away. A voice, however, began to ask again, "I'm down here."

I looked down and saw a young boy holding a pop music disc in his hand. I felt very embarrassed for being forgetful that his customer was everyone such as man, woman, or children. I began to apologize, "Sorry, kiddo. I didn't see you there."

"That's alright, mister. I cannot blame them for not seeing me being small. Umm…. How much this disc?"

"Twenty-five gold coins but who do you buy for?" I asked the boy with his curiosity.

"For my older sister's birthday tomorrow."

"Alright, but I would give you a discount for your older sister's tomorrow birthday. A pop music was now fifteen gold coins."

The boy smiled happily after hearing this so he paid me with his money while said, "Thank you very much, mister."

"No problem, Kiddo, but don't tell your mum about I discounted your price." I reminded the boy as he nodded.

As the boy dashed out of my shop to his house to prepare his gift for his older sister's birthday, my mouth curved into a smile as I felt blessed for giving the boy a discount and hoping the boy's present gift to his older sister would go well. I guess that I am ready to attend Ever After High as a student.

* * *

 **The Following Morning**

 **Ever After High**

Ever After High. A school for many children of many fairy tale's people to follow their parent's footstep to become next generations of a fairy tale. However, it did not go accordingly than the school was expecting them to follow their footstep. There were two sides, A Royal is a group of student who protected their family's tradition to follow their family's footstep but while a Rebel is a group of student who follows their own destinies. The conflict between them was very thick that the knife could not cut it away.

I looked at the giant school castle for a few seconds and whistled with my sound, showing that I was impressed than what I was hoping for a castle to be gloomy. I guess that I am ready to start. I began to walk to the entrance throughout the crowd of student minding my own business as always like many people in the village. While I was walking, my eyes scanned around to see any interesting. I saw a nervous prince who had turned into a frog during his conversation with the other girl. A catgirl grinned as she threw a water balloon down at the random student and laughed as she disappeared. A giant walked pass by when I stopped walking to let him walk away. As I entered the hallway, it was gigantic to see every student walked around to their own lesson or break time but I might get lost easily so I should ask someone who can point out to Headmaster's room.

I eventually found one particular interesting girl who was DJ. A girl had her lavender-white hair streaked dark purple and wore a yellow tank shirt with a black vest outside, a red skirt with white detail and black boot. She also wore a headphone. I went to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face me. I quickly asked before she thoughts I am weird, "Excuse, Miss. Can you help me to point out the headmaster's office because I was afraid that I can get lost to go?"

"Sure thing, um…."

"Duncan Walter." I introduced myself to the girl and put out my hand for her to shake.

"Melody Piper." The girl, Melody, introduced herself to me as she accepted my handshake but at the same time, I was taken back by her name.

"Wait, You're a Daughter of Pied Piper?" I asked in shock as Melody raised her eyebrow while nodded. "I'm the shop owner whom your father bought your birthday gift for you and I'm his friend."

After a moment of silence, Melody began to speak out of thoughts, "Oh, I remembered. You must be the one that my dad always talks sometime and thanks for the birthday gift that my dad bought."

"Don't mention it but it's your dad's gift by the way. Anyway, can you help me to guide me to the headmaster's office."

"Sure."

As Melody and I began to walk while began to have a nice conversation, I was on cloud nine to find Pied's daughter successfully and I always wanted to meet her to see who she really was. I inspected her and personality step by step while trying to make conversation with her. I found out that she was DJ for every party and school and it was pretty impressive. I found out that she was a rebel to follow her own heart to pursue to become a DJ which Pied encouraged her to do. It was a good thing for him to respect his daughter's destiny. I was thinking that their relationship with the father and daughter was strong.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Ashlynn and her two friends, Apple White, a Daughter of Snow White, and Briar Beauty, a Daughter of Sleepy Beauty, were having a nice conversation about their day. Ashlynn felt bad for Apple to deal with Raven for not signing the storybook of legend but Apple was always bright and positive. While they were having a conversation, Ashlynn's eye suddenly caught Duncan and Melody who was passing by them and her eyes widened. She was surprised to see Duncan here in Ever After High and thoughts he was not a student but a Common Citizen. " _What the splinter? What is Duncan doing here?_ "

"Ashlynn, are you listening?" Apple asked Ashlynn who snapped away from her distraction.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you, Apple." Ashlynn quickly replied as she smiled, not showing her surprise.

"Ash, are you alright? You seem surprised to see some whom you knew." Briar asked Ashlynn with a suspicious.

"What? I'm not surprised, Briar." Ashlynn replied nervously. "Um, I have to go right now. See you later."

While Ashlynn stood up and walked at a fast pace, Briar and Apple shared a same confused look and thoughts in a union, " _What just happen_?"

* * *

 **Duncan's POV**

 **Grimm's Headmaster office room, Ever After High**

After talking with Melody while walking to the Headmaster's office, I already arrived at the office and thanked Melody kindly. I entered the office and introduced myself and reason to the headmaster of Ever After High, Milton Grimm. Right now, I'm sitting in front of Milton and let's be honest, I am a bit of scared of him because I felt his Aura.

"I read your father's testament given by Mister Piper and I'm surprised that it was a first time to accept you, a common citizen, as a student in my school."

"Is it a good thing or bad thing, Mister Grimm?"

"I couldn't say both but nevertheless, I accept you as a student in Ever After High but I will remind you that the school's rule is very strict that you might get a suspension or worse, expelled. Do you understand, Mister Walter?"

I nodded slowly after hearing Milton's words and I was speechless that this school was not a typical school at all but I dare not to say against him and he continued, "Here's the key to your room in boy dorm and schedules choice that you want to select your class. Once you have done it, pass it to Mother Goose. Any more question that you ask, Mister Walter."

I shook my head and Milton smile as he said, "Good. I hope your stay in school was pleasant and best. You may dismiss."

I stood up from a chair and walked towards the door to exit out of Milton's headmaster room. After I left, Milton was left in his thoughts, " _A boy without no density and he was not related to any fairy tale. It seems to go to be interested in this school_."

* * *

 **Duncan's room, Boy Dorm**

The door opened and I entered my new room with my heavy luggage. My new room was plain boring as there was no color and decoration but I liked it here. I lied down on my new bed to rest for a bit. The bed was comfortable that I might oversleep for the following day, week or months and I might get detention due to I missed out my lesson. What a bad thought that I had. I stood up from my bed and began to write down my class choice. After two or three minutes, I had finished my class choice but I fold a paper in half as I do not want every student to know what class I attended. It would be so much troublesome.

I began to cast a spell with a help of a spell book to bring all my old stuff into my new room and it did but not organized. My new room was now filled with mess considered of my Guitar, Piano, blank paper and other kinds of stuff. I facepalmed myself that I should have clean my room before I attended Ever After High and cast a spell. The spell was not easy to be cast but sometimes, I had told myself to believe that I can do it. However, I still had some remaining time so I began to organize my room. While I was organizing, there was suddenly a knock on my door. I walked towards the door and opened to see Raven and Maddie surprisingly. I thoughts the news about me being new student spread like a wildfire.

"I take it that you heard the news about me?" I asked formally.

"Yeah but I'm surprised that you're a new student. Anyway, welcome to Ever After High and I hope you enjoy it."

"Duncan, don't forget to visit my tea shop in anytime," Maddie said as she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes while chuckled that she was always mad wonderland people in a good way.

The school's hour was over as every student was relieved to relax but among them, they have to do their homework or study for their test. The school was always busy but I dealt with it. After I submitted my class choice to mother goose, I had some time to waste to play some music but I need to find a quiet place. While I was walking, I came across Hunter and Ashlynn alone in the hallway. They did not notice that I am behind them so I am going to surprise them by saying. "Hello, Ashlynn and Hunter. Did you miss me?"

"Duncan. I didn't know you're behind us." Hunter said with his surprise tone along with Ashlynn who had a same as him.

"You two didn't notice that I was walking to behind your back and heard my footstep because you two have a lovely conversation. Don't worry, we're alone." Duncan said with a smile, making Ashlynn and Hunter blushed.

We eventually began our conversation. We talked for about half an hour about me being a new student to transfer to Ever After High due to my dad's testament. Ashlynn was really asking too many questions but fortunately, Hunter prevented her. If he never stops asking, my mind would be overload with her question. After we talking, we parted away as I was going to find somewhere place to play. As I arrived at the empty stage hall, I found a perfect spot to play where no one ever finds him playing. I'm ready to play.

I stepped up to the stage. I then took out a spell book to cast two duplicates of myself but in cloud form and different voice because it was easy to disappear when the song was over and it would not be confused with his own voice. The first duplicate had a sound pad music with mirror pad and the second and last had the electric guitar. Fortunately, there was a piano for me to play. I walked towards it and sat to be ready to play.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Thanks for tagging along, Apple," Briar said as she smiled while walking with Apple.

"Well, I cannot leave my best friend alone but I hope we found a quiet place to talk."

Apple and Briar wanted to find peaceful and quiet to rest because they could not find any place to rest. They were hoping that the stage hall would be their quiet resting time. As they entered the stage hall and walked down, they found Duncan, who was not noticing them, and his two cloud duplicates with their own instruments. Apple wanted to ask Duncan his introduction but Briar, on the other hand, began to whisper to her, "Don't do it, Apple."

"Why? I need to know who is his name and why was he doing here, Briar."

"Well, we should wait for him and his cloud clone to finish their singing," Briar told Apple with a smirk that makes Apple understand her.

Both Apple and Briar sat on the chair to hide behind the chair so that they would not be noticed by Duncan.

* * *

 **1st POV**

As my hand raised up and I countered from three to zero, we began to play.

* * *

 **AJR - "I'm Ready"**

[Intro music while all singing:]

 _(Ooooo weeee-e-e-e-e-e) x2_

 _(I'm ready x10)_

0

[All:]

 _Are you ready_

0

[Me:]

 _You're feeling good, you're feeling right_

 _Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind_

 _Baby girl, looking fine_

 _Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys_

0

[First Duplicate:]

 _Catch my stare, little smile_

0

[Me:]

 _Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe_

0

[First Duplicate:]

 _Someday I'll be so damn sublime,_

0

[Me:]

 _We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign_

 _I won't forget you, but I may_

 _Forget your name_

 _My lady_

0

[All:]

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Set this shit on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **My lady**_

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Set this shit on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

0

[Mirror Pad sang while everyone playing their instrument while singing background:]

 _(Ooooo weeee-e-e-e-e-e) x2_

 _(I'm ready x10)_

0

[Me:]

 _Break me down, dirty jokes_

 _Watch me dear, and_

0

[Second Duplicate with me background:]

 _say what you wanna know_

0

[First Duplicate:]

 _Beauty lies, within the eyes_

 _Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night_

0

[Me:]

 _I won't forget you, but I may_

 _Forget your name_

 _My lady_

0

[All:]

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Set this shit on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **My lady**_

 _ **I know what you're thinking**_

 _ **When the bass starts ringing**_

 _ **Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?**_

 _ **Are you ready for tonight,**_

 _ **Set this shit on fire**_

 _ **And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

0

[Mirror Pad sang while everyone playing their instrument while singing background:]

 _(Ooooo weeee-e-e-e-e-e) x2_

0

[Second Duplicate and All:]

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

 _ **Break me down, I'm ready, break me down**_

0

[Me:]

 _I won't forget you, but I may_

 _Forget your name_

0

[Mirror Pad sang while everyone playing their instrument while singing background:]

 _(Ooooo weeee-e-e-e-e-e) x2_

 _(I'm ready x10)_

[Second Duplicate:]

 _Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_

 _Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_

0

[All:]

 _ **Are you ready?**_

* * *

As the song ended, all of my cloud duplicates disappeared and I breathed out as it was a very difficult song to play with his two duplicates but I managed to do anyway. As I stood up from the chair, I began to walk down from the stage until I heard a random loud cheer. I turned his head around and found Apple and Briar who was cheering while shouting, "That was awesome song do you sing! How do you play?!"

I groaned in annoyance at myself while face palmed that I was discovered again and I dare not to ask them just like to Ashlynn and Hunter. I stepped down while they hurry came towards me to ask more question. Next time, don't play until nobody was here. Apple made a compliment, "It was very amazing that you and your cloud duplicate can sing."

"Thanks, Miss…"

"Apple White, Daughter of Snow Queen, and this my BFF, Briar Beauty, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty."

"Duncan Walter." I greeted while reached out his hand out to offer Apple and Briar to shake his hand and they did.

"So, you're a new student that everyone talking about. So, who was your family." Apple asked me.

I rubbed a back of my neck, feeling uneasy to tell Apple and Briar about himself. I do not know what to tell them and does not want them to be like Raven but Briar reminded me of someone whom his old friend had a crush on her. However, I shook my thought away and ended up making an excuse. "Look at the time, girls. I'm sorry that I have to go to see you tomorrow."

I began to jog to the entrance from Apple and Briar. I really hate for not telling them a truth but sometimes, I had to lie for a good reason to avoid even though my reason was stupid, I think.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Watching Duncan jogging to the entrance, Apple does not know why he avoids answering her question. Maybe he was uncomfortable or not get used to her. As for Briar, her thought hit her mind. He reminded her of someone whom she had a crush on his friend but cannot shake her feeling off. She needs to ask him about her crush. She knew it was a really stupid question but it was worth a try.

"Did he dodged my question?" Apple asked Briar who shrugged.

"No, I think that he was busy but it worth to listen his singing," Briar replied as she and Apple smiled, feeling like he would sing in the future.

* * *

 **Duncan's POV**

After escaping from Apple and Briar, I began to slow down and walked in the hallway. I had a feeling that a lot of students would find out about his singing. I could not help myself to be worried about this but sometimes, I cannot help it as I thought fate was focusing on me. However, it was really great to be here, meeting every new people so I am ready to become a student in Ever After High. I heard a male voice asking behind my back in the hallway. "What do you think of this school on your first day, Duncan?"

I turned around to see Pied walking towards me with a smile. I gave him back with my smile. "I think it's great, Mister Piper. And I just met your cool daughter."

"Melody is a good girl, Duncan, but if you tried to hit on her..."

"I won't hit on your daughter, Mister Piper unless I get your approval to date her. Do you want to drink some tea to relax?"

"Why yes. I would love to."

While Pied and I began to walk, I could not help myself but think that my dad was right to apply me to attend Ever After High. He was also right that I could make a lot of new friends. My life was a greatest ever.


	4. Don't Wanna know

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is second chapter of Musical Life.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any EAH character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I'm still not sure how to write Maddie's character because she spoke in riddle and riddlish language. Not only her character but the other character as well. I need your help with that.**

 **I repeated the same as a previous chapter: This and previous chapter does not make sense at all so be warn that you will never understand this story at all and confused at the same time.**

 **As for this song, I mixed with cover and original audio music, not an official music video, in this chapter.**

 **By the way, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

I felt something that disturbs me all the time and I knew an answer. I was discovered twice that I should have to scan my surrounding before I sing. First was Hunter and Ashlynn and Second was Apple and Briar. I am afraid too much of anyone who found out that I was singing. However, it does not matter as it was already too late to keep their mouth shut. I guess my secret was out of my hand. I have some stupid idea of someone who going to discover me to sing. Was it Raven, Maddie, or both? I do not want to know about it.

I shook my head left and right to forget my fear as I need to focus on my first day. I was dressed in my plain white T-shirt, covered with my open long sleeves red shirt, black trouser pants with a black belt and white shoes matched with my white socket inside. My brown hair was neat and tidy. My current outfit was what I usually go out when my shop was closed on weekend and holiday. Since I am staying at Ever After High, I think I am going to wear it almost every time.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

 **Cafeteria, Ever After High**

I read through my subject book to refresh my memory because my first period was Science and Sorcery with Mister Rumpelstiltskin. That teacher was really the worst and nasty in my opinion. He tortured his class with much homework and difficult test and I am going to be among his class victim. Fortunately, I am genies at all subject because I studied a lot of subjects by myself. I closed my book and drank a normal coffee. It tasted plain and boring. Regardless, I still drank to finish my coffee.

My eyes shifted up to see around the cafeteria room for a while. I watched Raven Queen talking with her tons of friends such as Madeline Hatter, Hunter Huntsman, a red hood girl who might be the daughter of Red Riding Hood, a wooden girl, who was observably a daughter of Pinocchio. My eyes shifted to another side to see Apple White and her friends consists of Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, two boys who were observably twin sons of King Charming which they have a very complicated family tree and the well-known blonde girl, Blondie Lock, a daughter of Goldie Lock, having a fine conversation.

I stood up from the table and walked to my class at a slow pace as I still had some time left before the class start. I do not want to know what kind of their conversation would be like. It could be boring or not.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **Raven's group**

"Is that a transfer student?"

All of the Rebel students turned their head to see Duncan walking out of Cafeteria. They do not know why he left alone early. He should have a conversation with them to know more about him. However, they do not know was that Hunter knew Duncan a bit and he can sing excellent but he wanted to know more about his family. Not only Hunter wanted to know, Raven and Maddie also wanted to know too but they could not get enough detail about him. Raven spoked, "Yes, Ceder. Maddie and I met him before he transferred to this school and he seems nice and interesting person to talk with."

"Yeah, it was hat-tastic to talk with him. He always visited my daddy's tea shop every time to relax even though he was a bit disturbed." Maddie told them.

"I kind of agree with you, Maddie," Raven said as she agreed with Maddie because Maddie's family's tea shop had bizarre and crazy wonderland style but included talk with Duncan.

"I wondered which side he would choose?" The red hooded girl asked as she took a big bit from a chicken drumstick.

"I hope he would join our side," Hunter said as he drank a soda.

 **Apple's group**

Briar had a tough time to think of how to ask Duncan about his friend. She thought that it would be simple to talk with him but she could not. Her heart bounced and slow down and it kept repeating. She does not have a feeling for Duncan but someone whom she had a crush when she was a child but could not remember who was he. She kept looking at Duncan but she did not realize that she was stalking. Fortunately, Apple snapped her out with her concern tone, "Briar, are you alright?"

Briar looked at her best friend and other friends with their concern and curious's face. She quickly replied to cover her troubled thoughts. "I'm fine, Apple. Hahaha…. Why is your concern's face looking at me?"

"Is it because of the transfer student?" Apple asked with a smirk, pointing at Duncan walking out.

"What? No. It's not because of the transfer student. I had some…. difficulty in my life." Briar lied, hoping Apple could buy her lie.

"Briar, I know you a very long time and you could tell us what bothers you. Is it because of the transfer student."

Briar sighed in defeat as she could not keep her composure straight to Apple. Her eyes closed for a few seconds and opened as she began to speak, "Yes because of the transfer student who reminded me of someone who had a friend."

"Someone's friend whom you might have a crush?" Blondie asked Briar curiosity, making Briar blushed a bit.

"Blondie? Where do you get an idea?" Briar asked in a shocked tone. "Anyway, I have to go, guys. See you later."

As Briar left at a quick pace, Apple and her Royals' friends were confused at Briar's behavior but shrugged as they minded their own business to get ready for their first period.

* * *

 **1st POV**

Science and Sorcery was a rather easy to learn because I leaned every topic based on it when I was not in Ever After High. My ear listened to Rumpelstiltskin's boring talking about an old topic. I do not want to know the old topic that I read and revised but I tagged along with the students who sometimes have a difficult to learn. I felt sorry for them to be suffered every time at the hand of Rumpelstiltskin even though this day was my first day at school. I guess that I had to share their suffering so that they were not only the student who had suffered alone. While I was writing down the notes and various paper about the same topic flipped over by the wind, I was thinking what am I going to do after school time.

I had to learn more about Geografrairy because some part of the world that I never heard about it. Wonderland was one of the few that I wanted to know more about that land. I wanted to explore the wonderland but I could not because Evil Queen cursed the land so that the outsider or adventurer cannot enter in and the inhabitants of wonderland cannot exist out. I cannot blame Raven for her mother's doing because I do not want to be a jerk to her. She was a nice girl even though she was a daughter of Evil Queen. Anyway, while I was listening, I looked at outside of the window to not get bored but suddenly saw Briar floating down with her Prashant. My eyes blinked repeatedly and continued to focus on Geografrairy lesson.

Muse-ic lesson is not boring and fun as I learned to play musical instrument greatly. I pretended to be a person who was learning Muse-ic for a first time because I saw some student who had a less or no experience to play musical instruments. However, Melody looked through my lie with her sly look. She was a cool and awesome girl but the taste of my muse-ic was not matched to her dubstep muse-ic but I listened to dubstep muse-ic when I was bored. Not only she looked through my lie, her father, Pied, knew that I was pretending. After the lesson, Pied and I talked for three minutes about my pretending but it was not a serious conversation.

Grimmnastics was all about physical exercising. Coach Gingerbreadman, which he was a living gingerbread man, I am not lying, was a tough teacher. He trained the student and me in exercising and sport. I was good at any sport, especially rugby. He had us to run laps because he assured that we would be grateful if someone tries to eat us. I can tell that he had a bad experience to encounter the baker who was going sold him to the customer to eat or almost eaten alive. I don't want to know his story because it was very dark. The red hooded girl was the fastest runner of all the student. I tried to challenge the girl to run but I dared not to do that because I would not catch up with her. When I drank a bottle of water while walking to my next lesson, I bumped into someone. Fortunately, my relaxes was quick and I grabbed someone's hand so that she or he would not fall. My eyes looked up and I saw the red hooded girl. I quickly apologized before I think she would punch my face

"Sorry for bumping you."

"That's alright. You're the transfer student, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I presume you're a daughter of Red Riding Hood?"

The girl nodded and introduced herself, "Yes I am. Cerise Hood."

"Duncan Walter. I think that our friendship had just begun." I said, making Cerise giggling.

"You're a funny, Duncan. Anyway, we should go to our own class before we could get into a trouble."

"Yeah, Cerise. It's nice to meet you and see you later."

"You too."

* * *

 **A Couple Hours later**

The school hour was over as the student went out of the classroom. I was relieved that I survived the first day of boring school but I do not want to know what tough challenge next in my life. I began to walk down the hallway to take a walk with my guitar to find a spot to play. While I was walking, I scanned around to find a secret spot but saw Briar walking towards me at the same time. I do not want to know what kind of questions that she really wants to ask about my singing and playing my instrument. So I acted normally and pretended nothing happen from yesterday.

"Hey, Duncan," Briar greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Briar," I greeted back formally. "So, you want to ask me a question about yesterday."

"No, Duncan. I'm here to ask you a question about your personal life besides your musical playing."

I raised my eyebrow as I do not know what she was talking about so I made a specific answer. "You mean I spend my time to write down a song, drinking a tea or coffee in my free time, or I spend some time with my couple of friends?"

"No, Duncan, but the last sentence was what I want your answer."

"I thoughts that you want to know about my personal... Oh, you're asking me about my friend, not my personal life." I said as I understood what Briar meant, making her be a bit of tension and panic.

"No, Duncan. I'm not here to ask..." Briar was about to finish her sentences but I directly looked at her with my stare to make her spill out the truth.

Briar sighed in defeat and confessed truthfully, "Yes. I'm here to talk about your friend because you reminded me of someone's friend that I talked with in the forest."

" _Someone's friend who reminds you that you talked with? Who might be... Wait, the 'forest'? Don't me that Philp who was talking with..."_

I finally got to know what Briar was talking about. I should have to know about this. I facepalmed mentally at myself as I realized that one of my many friends, Philp Kington, was the person that Briar mentioned about. I also did not realize that I was spying on them talking when we were young. My memory was very foggy as I cannot remember because it was very long time. I do not want to know what kind of idiot who does not know that my friend was talking with the girl was standing in front of me. A daughter of the Sleeping Beauty.

"Gosh, I feel dumb to know about it," I muttered softly, cursing at myself.

"Umm... Duncan. Are you alright?" Briar asked confusingly.

"I'm alright, Briar. We should have another conversation for another time because I have to go. See you later."

I quickly ran off at the sound of speed from Briar. Before I ran off, I heard Briar saying, "What the hex is wrong with me."

* * *

 **Classroom**

I finally found a quiet spot in the empty classroom. I went to the study desk and sat on it. I took my Guitar out of my guitar bag along with my mirror pad from my bag and began to search for the music sound. I tuned my guitar to sound about just right. I strummed for a few time with a different chord. As I finished my practice, I am ready to play.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Raven and Maddie were having a good conversation with themselves about their lesson while walking through at the hallway. While Raven and Maddie walking, they began to hear the guitar strumming.

"What was that?" Maddie asked Raven.

"I think the sound coming from that classroom," Raven replied, pointing at the classroom.

Both Raven and Maddie walked towards the classroom and took a peak to look where the sound was coming from. They knew it was wrong to take a peek at someone who was doing but they could not help themselves. They saw Duncan played his guitar and stopped. They do not know why he was here but what they did not know that he began to play a song.

* * *

 **Don't wanna know -Maroon 5 ft. Kendrick Lamar**

[Intro]

 _Oh hey_

 _Oh, oh hey_

 _Oh, oh, oh hey_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

0

[Chorus: Duncan]

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, no_

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, oh_

 _I don't wanna know_

0

[Verse 1: Duncan]

 _Wasted_

 _And the more I drink the more I think about you_

 _Oh no, no, I can't take it_

 _Baby every place I go reminds me of you_

0

[Pre-Chorus: Duncan]

 _Do you think of me? Of what we used to be?_

 _Is it better now that I'm not around?_

 _My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name_

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Are you happy now?_

0

[Chorus: Duncan]

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, no_

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, oh_

 _I don't wanna know_

0

[Verse 2: Duncan]

 _And every time I go out, yeah_

 _I hear it from this one, I hear it from that one_

 _That you got someone new_

 _Yeah, I see but don't believe it_

 _Even in my head you're still in my bed_

 _Maybe I'm just a fool_

0

[Pre-Chorus: Duncan]

 _Do you think of me? Of what we used to be?_

 _Is it better now that I'm not around?_

 _My friends are actin' strange, they don't bring up your name_

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Are you happy now?_

0

[Chorus: Duncan]

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, no_

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, oh_

 _I don't wanna know_

0

[Verse 3: Mirror pad rap voice:]

 _(Oh hey)_

 _No more "please stop"_

 _No more hashtag boo'd up screenshots_

 _No more tryin' make me jealous on your birthday_

 _You know just how I made you better on your birthday, oh_

 _Do he do you like this, do he woo you like this?_

 _Do he lay it down for you, touch your poona like this?_

 _Matter fact, never mind, we'll let the past be_

 _May be his right now, but your body's still me, woah_

0

[Chorus: Duncan]

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, no_

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, oh_

 _I don't wanna know_

 _I don't wanna know, know, know, know_

 _Who's taking you home, home, home, home_

 _And loving you so, so, so, so_

 _The way I used to love you, oh_

 _I don't wanna know_

0

[Outro]

 _Oh hey_

 _Oh, oh hey_

 _Oh, oh, oh hey_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV**

As the background music of mirror pad was finished, I stopped strumming my guitar. I packed my guitar and mirror pad into my both bags and walked to the door. I placed my hand on the handles of the door and opened. As I opened the door, both Raven and Maddie fell to the ground because they were leaned towards the door to listen me singing. They both looked at me with their nervous smile and laugh.

Raven first spoke nervously, "Hey, Duncan. Nice singing?"

An awkward silence between them appeared but lasted for a few seconds until I spoke out while raised my hand up to my shoulder, "I don't wanna to know about it."

I left the scene because I do not want this scene to belong silence and talked to them with a long explanation today. They were going to expose my secret to their friend anyway.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **The Following Day**

"Wait, Duncan can sing?" Ceder asked with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, his amazing singing voice is hat-tastic. I wondered what kind of song he will sing next?" Maddie said excitedly as he poured a cup of tea.

Raven never knew that Duncan's voice was amazing that he can sing perfectly and he can play his guitar perfectly. It was wicked cool. She wanted to know where he learns from. She looked at Duncan writing a piece of paper while listening to music with his headphone. She wondered what he was writing but she does not want to know because she would spoil his mood. She decided not to bother him at all and waited for him to talk with her when he was ready at the right time.


	5. Riptide

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is second chapter of Musical Life.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any EAH character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **This story introduced two OCs because I thought that it would be better to introduce them right now.**

 **This chapter does not make sense at all so be warned that you will never understand this story at all and confused at the same time. I don't blame you at all. I will change this chapter if you don't like it. Also, I still working on the lyrics of the song.**

 **By the way, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing right now," I asked with my concern tone.

"Relax, Duncan. I know what am I doing now. All I had to do is to trust my gut and hoping that it would work."

"'Work'? By the mean explosive, Jason?"

Jason Cade was a person that I might consider him as my friend in Ever After High because we met in the classroom yesterday. However, he can be prankster sometimes. For example, he swapped a hairspray can with a hairspray dye can for Daring Charming. It was pretty hilarious that Daring freaked out and screamed loudly throughout the entire school for a half an hour. Do you know what color Daring's hair was? It was purplish pink. Jason tried to prank on Kitty Cheshire, a daughter of Cheshire Cat, but it did not work out as his prank got backfired. His prank was simple: Splash a cold water on Kitty, because she was a cat, but he got splashed instead of Kitty. However, he was a friendly and funny person including his weirdness. He was not a child related to any fairy tale's children but a background character.

Jason and I were in Rumpelstiltskin's lesson, doing a potion by using a material that he gave us. Most of us, the students, tried to make it but almost failed. The scariest moment beside failing was that Jason was going to do something dangerous to endanger me and everyone in the room. Yeah, I am not going to die with them. When we almost finished making a potion, Jason was, however, thinking that something was missing to complete the potion so he took a bottle of green liquid. I knew what he was going to do.

"Are you sure that pouring a too much liquid into our pot to complete a potion?" I asked Jason with my concern tone as I walked back by one step.

"Duncan, most of us were barely passed this assignment. I know that it's risking but we have to take it. Besides, You're a musical person and I'm…... not really sure what am I going to say." Jason said, making me sighed out. He pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured into the pot.

I walked back with two steps away from Jason and took a book to raise it up to protect my face even though it could not protect the rest of my body. Some classmates including Raven and Apple looked at my action with a confused look. Once Jason had poured, the pot was suddenly shaking like crazy, making everyone to be startled a bit and then stopped. I raised down the book and looked at Jason who was relieved and happy. "See, Duncan. It worked. Nothing would ever explo…"

The pot exploded, spilling a green slime liquid in front of me and Jason but fortunately, I quickly raised my book up to protect my face. Jason was now covered with green slime and his clothes were stained but as for me, I was barely stained. Jason split out a green slime out of his mouth and smiled at me. "See, Duncan. It worked."

"Yeah, but except….. one problem," I said, looking at something or someone that we should not have angered.

"What is 'one problem', Duncan? It does not explode in a big…. She is behind me, isn't she?"

Jason turned his head around to see a girl with black hair and red highlights along with a red heart over her left eye. She was very furious and I can see her rage in her eye. She was Lizzie Heart, a daughter of Queen of Heart. Jason laughed nervously and walked back. He looked at me with a fearful face and was about to ask but I quickly said, "Yeah, you should run."

Jason ran off with his manly scream out of the classroom while Lizzie chased him while yelled angrily, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Watching Lizzie chasing Jason down, I was puzzled but shrugged and continued to do my work.

* * *

 **Corridor Hall, Ever After High**

Today was the very fun day because of Jason being chased down by Lizzie. I do not know how long he will be going to be alive since I heard Lizzie did not get apologized by him but I hope that he would survive her wraith by the end of the day. While walking around the hallway, I looked around the corridor to see many students doing their own stuff. I felt empty but not because I do not have a friend but I do not have a friend to talk with. I sighed in sadness that I was a lonely person to talk with. I guess that I had to go to my dorm room and play a muse-ic song. Until I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to."

I look to see the person I bumped into was a girl with a short brown hair with a dyed violet long strand over her right eye. She wore pink and white clothes. I was surprised to see her who was my best friend for one and a half years. She picked up her paper and looked at me with a surprised face. "Duncan?"

"Hey, Poppy. You're a new student here today?"

Poppy and I were a best friend for one and a half years. We first met in the enchanted forest when she and her older sister, Holly O'Hair, exploring the area. She was a lovely and fun girl that I ever had because there's no girl who was very much like her, I think. She liked to take care of someone's hair and styling it because it was her passion. She also always styled my hair into something that was interesting. Unlike her, I was musical instrument player and singer, not a hairstylist. However, she heard my singing for many times and liked it very much.

As for Holly, she was the same as Poppy but unlike Poppy, she wanted to become a writer and author because it was her dream. She wrote a ton of her own story many times and her work was interesting. However, we urged sometime when things went horribly wrong such as in the forest event which I wished to forget everything.

"Yes, Duncan, but I already apply to this place yesterday. It's weird that we never knew we're here and never saw each other in the school yesterday." Poppy said with a smile

"Tell me about it, Poppy. Besides, since you're here, I might enjoy talking with you because your older sister was not with you and my friend, Jason, tried to hide and run from Lizzie's wraith."

"What do you mean Lizzie's w…."

"Jason accidentally exploded the classroom during the science and sorcery with green slime liquid instead of actual explosive and spilled on a daughter of the queen of heart," I explained in a short-term to Poppy, who was confused. I cannot blame her because everything in my life always happened in an unusual or weird way.

"Wait, What?"

"Don't ask me, Poppy."

My eyes shifted to see Holly who walking towards us while greeted, "Hey, Poppy. How is your day?"

"It was pretty good especially Hero in Training, sis. Anyway, do you remember Duncan?" Poppy asked, pointing at me.

"Of course, Poppy. I remember Duncan because we both met him last one and a half years but it was a horrible experience for us." Holly said, shaking her entire body when she remembered the event.

"Yeah, you and Poppy were super afraid of natural disgusting insert and reptilian everywhere. It was loud that I almost become deaf but funny at the same time, you ran away from a friendly spider." I said, earning a glare from Poppy and Holly.

"I really wanted to strangle you with my hair because you didn't help me to pull Poppy up from the deep hole," Holly said in an upset tone, making me sigh.

"Well, I did help you but I fell into the hole when you elbow hit me in the stomach," I replied with a clear explanation.

"I know that It was an accident and I did apologize you like ten times while we're on the way back to our parents."

"Well, you didn't help to call some help for me and Poppy who was stuck in the tree because you were distracted by your stupid hair." I urged back, making Holly gasped in shock.

"How dare you, you big mean j..."

Poppy interrupted our conversation to stop us from putting a knife to our throat. "Come on, Holly and Duncan. Let's just calm down and forget our experience. Besides, you two did help me sometime and you two were the best helper."

Both Holly and I were sighed in defeat as we were affected by Poppy. We lifted our head to look each other while smiled and I began to apologize, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Duncan. We often urged too much and it got out of our control. So truce?" Holly asked as she put out her hand for me to shake

"Sure, truce." I smiled back as I shook her hand. Everything was cool down but not for long.

We were splashed by a green slime liquid and drenched. We wiped the slime off our face and began to look who was responsible for splashing us. It was none other than, Jason, whose face had a red slap mark, who was laughing awkwardly while stepping back slowly. We looked each other and nodded in a union as we agreed on something.

"Come on, guys. It was an accident, right?" Jason tried to reason us who was walking slowly to him.

Jason realized that Holly and I would not get reasoned so he had one option in his mind. He began to run away with his manly scream from us who have chased him like a riptide. Poppy laughed as she found the scene funny but felt sympathy for him who might be gone forever.

 **Cafeteria, Ever After High**

I was drinking a water from a water bottle to stay hydration because of both the warm weather and chasing with Holly. I was surprised to see Holly utilized her long hair as whatever she wanted to use. I felt sympathy for Jason to be dragged by Holly's hair to his end while screaming for help loudly. First, he got slapped by Lizzie which I missed seeing and now, he was being condemned by her wraith. He had some bad luck with girls today. All of sudden, a girl with a wavy blonde hair and blue eyes in her blue and white dress and an Alice-band headband with a bear design in the middle of the bow appeared out of nowhere that almost make me gagged. The girl was Blondie Lockes, Daughter of Goldie Locks and the recognized host of mirror broadcast, Just Right. She greeted with polite, "Hello, Duncan."

"Hello to you too, Blondie," I greeted back. I really hated surprise to interrupt my rest.

"I know this is not a good time to you but I need to interview you in my mirror cast," Blondie said, making me raised my eyebrow.

"Interview me? For who?"

"For everyone in the school, Duncan. People wanted to know more about you and I heard that you can sing. Is that true?" Blondie asked me with her persistent tone.

"Yes, I can sing but... No, I will not be interviewed by you." I said as I stood up from the bench to walk away

"Come on, Duncan. That's just not right to turn down my offer but please, I need to interview you," Blondie pleased me while following me.

"No."

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Raven and the rebels watching Duncan tried to run away from Blondie. It was amusing and funny at the same time as they remembered of few students tried to get away from her but they could not as she was always a persistent person who never gave up. Raven felt sympathy for Duncan who was going to be chased down by Blondie.

"Poor Duncan. He is trying to get away from an interview by Blondie." Ceder said.

"I know but it was very fun to watch the scene of him and Blondie," Hunter admitted as he found it funny.

"Yeah but I think that he will give up and do her interview sooner rather or later," Cerise replied as she chuckled.

"By the way, it reminds me that we really want to listen his singing," Maddie said with an excited tone.

"Yeah, I almost forget about it. I really want to listen to his singing voice again." Raven said with a smile.

Meanwhile, a boy with brown hair and spectacle glasses looking at Raven with his dreamy look and fell in love with her but could not tell her in person. He was desperate to tell her that he was in love with her but could not. His name was Dexter Charming. While he was looking, Lizzie was in a dread mood because of science and sorcery period incident but at the same time, she was glad that she slapped Jason really hard to make herself relieved. Her eye shifted to see Duncan trying to get away from Blondie. She wanted to see if the conversation between Raven and Maddie was true that Duncan can sing

 **1** **st** **POV**

"Please, Duncan. I really want to interview you." Blondie pleased me with her cute eyes.

"No, Blondie. The answer is no." I said with a little hint of irritation. I knew why Blondie was very persistent to interview any new student. She was like a riptide.

I had to find the way to escape Blonde's interview but never knew how. I cannot say 'no' all the time or became very cold towards her. When I was about to give up to interview with Blonde, the similar voice called Blonde's name. "Blondie, can I ask you a question about your interview?"

Blondie turned around from Duncan to see a tan boy with black hair and orange eyes wearing simple clothes: White shirt with copped sleeves, brown trouser pant, black boots, and orange cloth wrapped around his hand wrist. Blondie was about to answer his question but trailed off as her mouth open and her eyes were in a daze. She was love struck to him whom I recognize him and he was my friend. I smiled that no girl can resist the most handsome boy like him. Except for few girls like Raven who had no effect from him. I thanked the boy while walked away quietly but fast. "I owned you one, Oscar."

"No problem, Duncan, but are you coming to Red Shoes Club to perform with me and my band?" The boy, Oscar, asked me.

"Sorry but not today unless you had some trouble or short in your members. See you later," I bid farewell and walked away.

"You too, Duncan." Oscar bid farewell to me as he continued his conversation with Blonde who was still in love struck.

Oscar Rabbie, Son of Lumière and Fifi, two side characters of their story, Beauty, and the Beast, was my kind-hearted but rebellious friend. He was on the side of royal, willing to become just like his parents as a support character to the daughter of Beauty and the Beast and Briar's cousin, Rosabella Beauty. He and Rosabella acted like brother and sister even though they were not a blood related sibling and he always cheered her up whenever she was feeling blue or disappointed. He can tell a terrible pun joke to the people who were not big fan of his pun but he, however, can tell an actual funny story to make people laugh such at one point, he told me his life story of the duck bit his ear painfully while Rosabella trying to release the duck from him and I laughed manically that it was very stupid but funny story ever in my life.

While I was exiting out of the cafeteria, I greeted few students whom I can recognize them because they were either my customer, friend or both. I turned to see Raven and her friends who have their own confused to see that I was greeting them just now. I shrugged and exited out.

 **Duncan's Room**

As I laid on my bed, I looked at the ceiling, thinking about today. It was very tiring but enjoyable as there were good and bad moments. I had some nice talk with Poppy, Holly, Jason, Oscar and other people I encountered. However, something struck my thought while I lifted myself up. I really not know if Philp would enjoy staying in Ever After High because this place had a good moment, especially he will meet his crush, Briar Beauty. My mouth curved into a smile when I looked at the board filled with many photo picture of everyone that I considered them as a friend. Maybe my dad was right that Ever After is a good place to make and socialized with a new friend. I stood up from my bed and walked to the window to see the night. The night was beautiful as it was filled with stars and moon and I think if there was a balcony, it was a great place to sing even though I might disturb everyone's sleep.

My eyes suddenly caught Cerise who walking into the enchantress forest. I raised my eyebrow as I do not know why she was entering the enchantress forest at night. I, however, do not care because it was not my business to bump into her business to ask why she was going into the enchantress forest at night time. I walked to my bed to sleep to charge my energy for tomorrow. I hope tomorrow was not riptide.

* * *

 **Jack B. Nimble's Classroom**

Jack B. Nimble was a friendly, kind, and approachable professor and I truly liked him but he was too friendly. He did not get me or anyone in his lesson a detention for doing something that distracts us but not dangerous. Currently, he was not here to teach us because I think he might be late and we were doing our own thing.

I was tapping my finger to keep myself active from being bored and sleep but irritated Poppy who was sitting beside me, reading a magazine about hair styling.

"Can you stop tapping, Duncan? I'm trying to read it," Poppy tried to ask me with polite. I stopped taping as I looked up at the ceiling while sighed. Until Oscar came to my seat.

"Morning, Oscar," I greeted with my smile.

"Morning," Oscar greeted back. "Man, It's board that we have to wait for Professor Nimble to arrive."

"Tell me about it. I would think that he would arrive to keep myself active all the time but I guess I'm wrong." I chuckled while stretching myself.

We need to find the way to keep ourselves active or bored to death by doing a boring thing but there was nothing to do. Fortunately, Oscar suddenly had an idea.

"What about we sing a song?" Oscar asked me which it caught Poppy's attention along

"That's... Not a bad idea."

"Are you sure, Duncan? I thought you don't want to reveal your singing secret." Poppy asked as she placed her magazine on the table.

"Well, I cannot keep my secret as few people knew that I can sing for a week," I replied to Poppy, who was shocked.

"Wait, how many people knew your secret?"

"Few peoples. Why? Are you jealous that I'm going to be taken by a random girl?" I teased Poppy who was flushed, and she punched the side of my shoulder, making me chuckled while yelped lightly.

"Stop teasing me, Duncan, but all alright, let's play a song while we sing together." Poppy suggested as Oscar and I nodded in agreement.

I took out my ukulele out of my bag while Oscar and Poppy took a seat to listen my singing while singing with me. I breathe in and out and began to play my ukulele. This alerted everyone including Raven, Apple, Lizzie and their friends to look at me playing a song.

* * *

 **Vance Joy – Riptide**

[Intro: Ukulele strumming]

[Verse 1: Duncan with emphasis of Oscar]  
 _ **I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dreams**_

Oh, and they come unstuck

[Chorus: Duncan, Poppy, and Oscar]  
 _ **Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
**_  
[Verse 2: Duncan and Poppy]  
 _ **There's this movie that I think you'll like  
This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City  
This cowboy's running from himself  
And she's been living on the highest shelf  
**_  
(Holly was surprised that her twin sister, Poppy, can actually sing but not good because her tone was out of tune. However, she thought that Poppy cannot sing but with Duncan, she can actually sing. Holly needs to know how Poppy can sing. Lizzie was impressed of Duncan's singing and found that his voice was smooth and nice. She would love to listen his singing to relax. Cerise Hood, Ceder Wood, C.A Cupid, Daring and Dexter Charming were amazed that the new student, Duncan, can sing perfectly. They were glad that they would be able to listen to him singing for the first time but except Blondie who was sad that she was not able to take a video of Duncan singing because her mirror pad had run out of battery as she had forgotten to charge. However, she still listening to him singing with her dreamy smile.)

 _ **Oh, and they come unstuck**_

[Chorus: Duncan, Poppy, and Oscar]  
 _ **Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong**_

[Bridge: Duncan]  
 _I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way  
I swear she's destined for the screen  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh  
_  
[Chorus: Duncan with emphasis of Poppy and Oscar]  
 _Oh lady,_ running _down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
_ _ **Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong  
I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong**_

* * *

After my last strum, a cheer and clap sounded to my ear and I cannot help myself but smiled while Poppy and Oscar turned their head around to see where the sound come from. It was Raven, Apple and other students who were clapping and cheering at us. Holly walked towards her twin sister with her fast pace and asked with a hint of excitement, "Wow, Poppy. I didn't know that you can sing?"

"Well, it's not that I can sing sole perfectly, Holly, but I cannot sing it very well without Duncan." Poppy said, rubbing the back of her neck in embossment and pointing at Duncan. "Plus, I don't want to be bored by reading every page of the magazine along with him annoying me with something stupid."

"I know what you're feeling but still, it was awesome," Holly said with a smile, making Poppy feel better.

While Poppy and Holly were having a conversation, some students walked towards me to complimented that my singing was awesome or beautiful but I am worried that I am going to be swamped. Fortunately, Professor Nimble had arrived in our class to see the student surrounding me. They left to their own seat with haste as the lesson was about to start when he saw Professor Nimble. He was confused as he wondered what did he miss while he was running late to teach his class.


End file.
